


电话

by Subzero_31



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, 城门 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzero_31/pseuds/Subzero_31
Relationships: Hiromichiko, ひろみちこ - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	电话

  * **大门视角**  
  
  
  
我不喜欢电话。相当不喜欢。  
  
先说接电话。  
  
那铃声对我来说简直就是催命。毕竟印象中每次接到的都不是什么好消息。  
  
哪有什么要紧的事嘛。  
  
——噢，行吧，紧急手术除外。  
  
可我这性子，总忘了自己开着静音。要么，就是因为各种事情顾不上接。每次都得看到通知栏里蹭蹭冒出的来电记录，才一拍脑门反应过来。后来大家也都心照不宣——给我打电话，不如直接致电神原名医介绍所。  
  
或者找麻醉医，城之内博美。  
  
说不定更快。  
  
  
  
但当我和城之内说到这个话题的时候，她语气里满是惊讶。  
  
“不喜欢？...我以为大门你只是不小心漏掉来电而已”  
  
“诶，你这么想吗”  
  
“因为我给大门さん打电话时似乎很快就能接通啊”  
  
“哈？...恰好在手边而已啦。铃声一直响很烦人诶。”  
  
“而且很能聊的样子”  
  
“怎么可能！“  
  
...  
  
这这...凑巧而已。  
  
  
  
接都不爱接，就更别提主动打电话了。  
  
不喜欢讲电话可能是因为，隔着听筒总觉得少了很多东西。或者说，我有点儿不知道怎么面对单纯的声音。我一直都想不通，那些漫长的通话记录都是靠什么内容撑起来的。通话里哪怕出现几秒的空白，我都会感到窒息。  
  
  
  
看不见，摸不着，连语气都要小心翼翼地揣测。  
  
真是麻烦。  
  
  
  
晶叔总说我的手机就是个摆设，嗯...不完全对。至少收发短消息什么的我也会做。  
  
停停停——上次那个诈骗就别再提了。当时我还回了电话过去，两人就这么你来我往地，还嚷嚷了十来分钟。  
  
现在想想，也真够闲的。  
  
或许只有这种满腔情绪不吐不快的时候，我才会毫不犹豫拨出电话吧。  
  
虽然那次情绪宣泄的方式...稍微粗鄙了一点儿。  
  
  
  
从那之后，有关电话的不愉快又多了一个。有那么一阵子，我甚至连短信也不怎么看。  
  
这样的事累积的多了，晶叔也会发脾气。后来有一次说到我总是对电话这么随便，把老人家气得，差点就要当了我的手机去换蜜瓜。  
  
最后还是被城之内拦下来的。  
  
是真事儿。  
  
  
  
城之内也提醒过我不少次。她还说，有时候打电话是一种情感的纽带。  
  
她指的自然是小舞。  
  
这...我怎么能体会得到。  
  
在意的人就在身边啊。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **城之内视角**  
  
  
  
大门说她讨厌电话的时候，我很不服。  
  
她那套说辞，分明就是抢了我的台词。  
  
“大门さん不记得了吗。刚认识的时候是谁总打电话来无理取闹啊？“  
  
“无理取闹...？“  
  
“大周末的非让我加班。这就忘啦？“  
  
  
  
虽然嘴上说着，不喜欢接这种为难别人的来电、也讨厌主动打电话——  
  
但这种事你对我可没少做啊。  
  
  
  
我的手机，虽然不像大门的那么受冷落，也不能算是多得宠。一通电话里若是三两句就能说的清的，一分钟之内我必定让对方聊不下去。如果不是紧急的事，发发消息就好。我不会轻易用电话打扰谁。  
  
潜意识里相应的台词则是，你也别来打扰我。  
  
这一点，怕是和大门有点合拍。  
  
除了工作，我的手机就是用来和小舞联络。虽然隔得很远，但只要听听舞的声音，心里就很安定。  
  
这和当年接那个外科医的电话是完全不同的感觉——光看到名字，怼人的话就已经在嘴边了。  
  
估计是当年被召之即来的阴影太重了吧。  
  
现在和大门说话，隔几句就要丢一个不闷不响的炸弹，非得她哑口无言一下，我才心满意足。  
  
这几乎已经成了一种条件反射。  
  
虽然我自己也觉得挺莫名其妙的。  
  
在她面前，什么话到了嘴边就能说出来，我从不会怕她生气。  
  
她也就这么随我调侃。  
  
好像...也确实没生过气呢。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **大门视角**  
  
  
  
“那都是紧急情况，对不起嘛——“  
  
我保证，当年给城之内打的每一个电话都是无心的“骚扰”。叫她来手术纯粹是因为，彼时心里再无第二选项。  
  
此刻依然。而且是更广泛的程度上的，独一无二。  
  
虽然当时确实很对不起小舞就是了...  
  
但我都分享了晶叔的关爱了，所以也不必太过惭愧，对吧。  
  
  
  
说起来，城之内应该也不喜欢打电话吧。  
  
  
  
我们不管见面时有多少话可以聊，只要分开，几乎就都像人间蒸发似的。比起我，城之内和晶叔的联系要多的多。我们两人的聊天页面比工作伙伴还要素，除了几句平淡的日常偶尔闪一闪，什么甜蜜蜜的聊天记录和腻歪歪的电话粥，统统不存在。  
  
我倒是没觉得有什么啦。  
  
就是有时候会想，这是两个在一起的人...会有的状态吗？  
  
毕竟有很多事也想要分享，但一要发消息的时候，想想就还是觉得别打扰她比较好——  
  
总觉得聊天框里那淡漠的回复，像是在赶下一场手术的间隙匆忙敲下的。  
  
  
  
电话就更别提了。  
  
又没什么事，要说点什么好呢。  
  
就，显得怪矫情的。  
  
  
  
“诶——原来是这样啊。看来心有灵犀有时候不是什么好事呢。“  
  
城之内话里带了点儿无奈。  
  
“心有灵犀？所以你...和我想法一样？“  
  
“大门さん不管在哪儿可都是大忙人吧，我可不想打扰你手术“  
  
“什么啊，我还觉得你忙呢。天天玩命儿似的接手术“  
  
“论玩命手术，我可比不过你吧“  
  
...  
  
也不知道这样的争论有什么意义，但两个人就像磁悬浮飘在固定轨道上似的，被奇妙的力量吸引着，非得这么一句一句往下接，像是只有一条路摆在眼前，不这么走不行似的。  
  
最奇妙的是每次都争个头破血流，最后还是笑着收场。  
  
我好像突然有点理解那些两个多小时的电话粥是怎么煲出来的了。  
  
没营养。  
  
光是糖。  
  
  
  
“城之内，你会常常打电话吗“  
  
“唔嗯，还好吧。不过至少我的手机看起来比蜜瓜有用一些呢“  
  
啧——我一个白眼翻上天。  
  
算啦。  
  
家常便饭罢了。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **城之内视角**  
  
  
  
有时候觉得这个外科医真是傻得可爱。  
  
或者说，我自己也是相当傻了。  
  
恋爱中的人脑可真是容易一厢情愿。明明不知道对方心里的真实想法，还非要固执地坚信自己的判断，努力按捺着自己跳跃已久的情感。  
  
「恋爱」——吗？  
  
这个词...光是想想都觉得不太好意思呢。  
  
  
  
话说回来，能看到来电提醒上写着“大门未知子”，真是太阳打西边出来了。  
  
这次的工作是我跟她分派两地。我在离东京不远的神奈川，她跑去了爱知县。  
  
这都快一个礼拜了。马上就要结束。  
  
突然接到这么个来电，说实在的，我第一反应是诈骗，第二怕这是她出了什么事儿，医院专门打来紧急联系家属。  
  
毕竟她亲情账号第一个设的是我。  
  
之所以不是晶叔，是不想万一有什么好歹让晶叔跟着受刺激。  
  
所以就让我来承受是吗。  
  
混蛋。  
  
可想而知，接到电话的时候我心跳都差点停了，直到那个熟悉的声音传来才放下心。所以一开场就没好气地对着她这突然袭击连怼了好几句。  
  
  
  
谁知道之后东扯西拉，竟然也一直聊到现在。  
  
  
  
“呐。大门さん这么讨厌电话，今天干嘛打来？” 说来说去，绕回了我最初的疑问。  
  
“今天突然有一段时间连不上网络了，我就...试试手机其他功能还正不正常“  
  
...真的，她那脑子里从来没有什么像样的理由。  
  
“就这样？“  
  
“不然咧“  
  
“那没什么事我先——“  
  
“等等！“  
  
“啊？都聊了这么久了，还要干嘛吗。手机都烫了“  
  
我拿开手机一看——  
  
聊天时长102:17:18。  
  
这。可怕的新纪录。  
  
“手机烫的话就丢开吧——我到了“  
  
“哈？你这是去哪儿了“  
  
“快开门啦！我在门口“  
  
我脑子突然一片空白。  
  
她在说什么啊。  
  
  
  
难以置信地走过玄关望向外面，是那张傻乎乎的脸。  
  
手里还举着电话嘟嘟囔囔——  
  
“快——点啦“  
  
  
  
门一开，立刻就看见了久违的笑容。  
  
真是的。  
  
  
  
想念极了。  
  
  
  
“大门さん！你怎么来了？“  
  
“我不是都说了嘛。我不喜欢打电话“  
  
她扬了扬手机，按下了挂机键。  
  
“诶！聊了这么久？！”  
  
她显然没预料到刚才这段时间的流逝之快。  
  
“...你这人，真的讨厌打电话吗...”  
  
“当然了！看不见摸不着的。好麻烦啊。”  
  
“所以说那是...什么意思?”  
  
“想你的话就要立刻来见！打电话怎么行嘛”  
  
...  
  
还是那个，只要得到一点点首肯就会放肆的家伙。  
  
  
  
不过。  
  
既然都要来，为什么还打这么久电话。  
  
  
  
话费不要钱的吗。  
  
  
  
  
（完）  
  
  
  
  
  
大门os：  
  
就别担心话费了  
  
Rakuten mobile了解一下？




End file.
